Izaya the LITTLE GIRL!
by Celty-chan-rpfb
Summary: Namie and Celty both get run into by Saburo and they text eachother about it. Namie ask Celty something and Celty tell Namie that she want to see Izaya act like a little girl. What will become of the most hated person of DRRR?
1. Chapter 1

ok this is just chapter on of this odd story... I just thought "what if Izaya was turned into a little girl" so I wrote a fanfic about it. It really just started off as another rp but well this was a good time to come up with this lovely idea... I added the clones because Psyche is my favorite one...

I own nothing but the idea

"/ /"- Namie is texting

"/ /"- Celty is texting

**Bold **Celty is talking with her cell phone/Iphone

Yes I gave Celty an iphone, it's way better then her old one. Why because I only know how to use an iphone/pod :"D I'm still learning how to use my new andriod smart phone I got a few months ago...

* * *

Izaya the LITTLE GIRL?!

_**Chapter 1: let's plot a way to blackmail someone later!**_

Everyone had had it with Izaya, so Celty, Shinra, Namie and Psyche were ready to get pay back at the flee. Celty and Namie were busy texting one another about being almost ran over by Saburo- He was pissed that someone ding his van, agian.

"/Some asshole with a van just ran into my car. Now I need to get it fixed now. =.= I'm going to find this jerk and smash his head with a soup ladle./" Namie texted her.

"/ Uhhh I think I know who it was, he made me crash into Izaya's office…/"

"/Are you ok though? I could care less what happens to that flea's office. As long as it didn't touch my desk. Who was the baster?/"

"/Well I think it was Saburo, due to the door being an anime girl. And I crashed into the front desk door… No one was there and I left a note saying "not paying for a new door"… And I heal way faster then humans so after pulling out the glass, I healed right up…/"

"/Those little brats get on my nerves _ I hate children. I'm going to find them and demand they pay the damage plus more. Izaya can pay for a new door; it's no trouble for him. I'll even have him repair any damage done to your motorcycle if need be./"

Celty paused at what Namie had just said to her. Shooter wasn't even hurt just pissed that he ran into a glass door and getting his rider hurt when he tried to get out of the way. Celty giggled inside before replying back to Namie. "/Nah, Shooter is ok. He's able to heal right up… after all he's nothing more then a sprite that going into dead horses and other things… like cars, motor bikes and what nots, just not dead cats, dogs and or humans… I think…/"

"/Hmm very interesting. It would be nice to experiment on such a fine specimen. Not that I would do that or course not./"

"/You touch my bike and you end up getting stomped on by shooter… He does tend to turn back into a horse…/""

"/I would not harm your horse at all. I'd experiment on something else like Izaya or maybe Mika./"

Celty liked Mika, they would get together every now and then and talk about girl stuff with Anri. "/I say Izaya/"

"/Definitely/" At leas she wanted to harm him too. "/I'd love to cut him open and see what makes that flea tick and be annoying./"

Celty then grined at an idea she had. _I've always wanted to watch Izaya act like a little girl… maybe my idea would come in handy. _"/You should put a little girls brain into his body and put his brain in a little girl's body. Then strap down the little girl's body and make him watch his body do little girl things like dress up, tea parties and dance to boy band music like Justin Beiber and One D…/"

"/ What a brilliant idea! Now I just need to find a little girl to experiment on. And I need to lure the flea over to my lab. You are a genius Celty. My fingers are twitching from the anticipation./"

_I know I am a genius, even Shinra said that my idea was brilliant idea!_ "/I know a little girl that would be _**willing**_ to help us… Now all we need to do it to drug up the flea and get him down to your lab…/"

"/Ok! Let's meet up at your place. Better bring Shinra in and who ever else you feel deemed on helping us./"

"/Got it! See you in an hour…/" Celty then biked over to the candy store and found a bubbly pinked coated boy buying out the whole store.

"And I'll take that one, and some of these and OH BUBBLE GUM!" The boy said as he filled bags a pond bags of candy. Celty then grabbed the boy by the hood and dragged him away from his candy. "NOOOO MY CANDY!" he kept yelling as Celty put the boy on her bike, leaving the casher confused with bags full of candy that he would now have to put away.

_**A few hours later**_

"That's what we wanna do to that no good flea… you two in or not?" Namie said after she explained to Shinra and Psyche.

Psyche clapped in joy for the fun idea. He had always wanted to see what Izaya would be like as a little girl. "I love love LOVE it!" He said in joy.

"It seems sort of risky but there is a way to turn him into a child without him dying, and we don't even need the little homeless girl that creeps everyone out." Shinra said cracking a small smile at the thought of Izaya being a little girl. Even though Celty had told him about her idea in the pass of how to get back at Izaya this was by far a full proof plan.

**[Really?]** Celty typed out on her Iphone.

"Please do tell…" Namie said wanting to know what the underground doctor's idea was.

"Well I had made a potion-if you could call it that- that can turn a grown man mentally into a little girl, he will have no memory of it but we can set up camera's and film him doing childish things like dress up, tea parties, dancing to boy bands and all those fun things. So does that sound like a more safer plan? Not that I don't wanna cut Izaya open, I just think that this way we don't kill him." Shinra said pushing up his glasses.

Namie smirked; the idea of just giving him the potion was a good one. "Now then on to the next question, how do we drug him up? He's like an eel; he can get out of anything…" She asked.

**[Namie does have a point.] **Celty typed out, her tone in the text sounded like all her dreams had been shattered.

"I wonder if drugging up Izaya's favorite food would work…" Psyche asked aloud. "He loves fatty tuna, and fatty tuna loves Izaya so why not get Simon to put something in his food to make him pass out?" As soon he stopped talking everyone looked at the pink coated boy; they couldn't believe that he came up with a full proof plan. "What? Did Psyche do something wrong?" He asked.

"Psyche, that's a brilliant idea!" Namie said.

**[I like that idea, let's call Simon up and get him to drug up Izaya's next order and make him eat it inside so we can get him there!]** Celty typed happily.

"On it!" Shinra then ran to the phone to call up Russian Sushi to tell Simon about the idea. Lucky for them Simon had some left over knock out gas he sprayed on a hit's sushi and said he could do what ever he wanted to with it and what was even more was that Izaya was there and in a privet room waiting for his food. Shinra smiled and told Simon to spray the gas on Izaya's food and drink.

"Looks like today we get to do whatever we want to do with the flea for a few days!" Namie cheered.

**[Yep and we will get it all on camera!]**

"And what's even better is that on the last day we strap him down, put him to sleep and when he wakes up, we will make him watch everything! We can even give Shizu-chan a copy of the video!" Psyche cheered.

"I must say Celty-dear, you have come up with a most brilliant idea, but in order for this to work we need to go get him now and get stuff for the 'little girl' that will be coming over soon!" Shinra said with a smirk on his face-or what looks like a smirk.

Ah an idea such as this was bound to work, over the next three hours the group began to work on the place where the girlzaya would live and play for the next day or two-Shinra had tested the potion out on his old man and was very pleased with his findings and he knew for a fact that even after a nap, two nights of full sleep that the person who drank the potion would still think they were a child. Shinra had about three full weeks of the potion in the lab and he was waiting to try this experiment again. And the now closed down Yagiri Pharmaceutical lab was the prefect hiding spot for the flea, all Shinra really need was Shingen and a few other people and the schema would be even better, but sadly Shingen skipped town two days ago and was hiding from his now twisted son. Namie had told Shinra about her and Celty nearly getting killed by Saburo.

"Let's go find that crazy hippy and drug him up to, shall we~?" Shinra said in an odd tone of voice, but Namie, Celty and Psyche didn't really pay any mind to it.

* * *

well there you have it folks. Now then last time I posted something like this I got a nasty review so please if you think this is a bad story keep it to yourself... I don't wanna hear from you Mr. I hate what you're writing so I'm just gonna tell you that you suck in the most hurtful way ever.

so please nice words would be better ^.^ Thank you~! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, it's me again, thank you melodyhina123 and saski300 for the wonderful reviews. They made my days :"D Now anyway it took me two-three days to type this one up. It's already 2:30 am ^.^ But it was worth it. Anway I own nothing!

**Line Line Line- Video talk**

_think think think- thinking_

**[line]-Celty on her iphone**

* * *

Chapter 2: One week later

Izaya woke up very groggy, the last thing he remember was enjoying his fatty tuna and hot green tea then blank he didn't remember if he made it home or not. He tried to move his hands to wipe away the sleepiness from his eyes but found that he couldn't move his hands, he couldn't move his arms. "What the hell?!" He said aloud, not knowing what's going on and he was quit scared, he didn't know who was up to this and he was quit sure he wasn't going to like it. He looked around and saw that he was in a room at Yagiri Pharmaceutical's he then looked down and saw he was in a bright pink Lolita dress. "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING THIS?!" He yelled, freaking out because he had no memory as to why he was wearing the dress. Then the room went dark and a tv cam on and there he was on tv, wearing a bright blue dress playing dolls with Psyche and Anri. "what the hell?!"

"**More tea princess Anri?" Psyche asked Anri.**

"**Yes please, would you like some more tea Izzy?" Anri asked Izaya.**

_Izzy? That's a girls name; this has to be a joke right? There's no way that's really me? _**"Yes please!" He said in his own voice but it sounded lighter and happier.** "WHAT THE HELL!" **Psyche smiled and began to pore Izaya some **_**tea**_**. The three of them started talking about boys and weird girly stuff that no one but Celty Namie and any other girl understood.**

"**I got tickets to see Justin Beiber live, how cool it that?!" Psyche asked the two.**

"**Who's Justin Beiber?" Anri asked.**

"**A cute pop singer from Canada~! 3" Izaya said happily.**

"**Oh, I don't like his music." Anri said plainly.**

"**Aww I thought every girl liked him…" Psyche said with a pout.**

"**I do, I do!" Izaya cheered. **"This can't be happening. This has to be a joke right?"

"Well well well…" A voice said, a voice that Izaya knew very well. "looks like you're awake and back to your old annoying self."

"Namie, what the hell is going on?" Izaya yelled at her which caused Namie to giggle.

"well you're watching a video of you acting like a little kid, me Celty and a few other people had a peaceful week of not having Shizuo throwing stuff all over the place. I'm so glad that Shinra said it makes a person forget what they did those days when they are a acting and thinking that they are a little girl…" She said in a cold voice.

"Yea right, there's no way in hell that THAT'S me, it has to be Roppi dressed up and paid to act like that right?!" Izaya asked.

"Nope, Roppi is away with Tsuki at a hot spring to get away from the city for a few weeks." Shinra said as he leaned on the wall.

"Then it has to be Sakuraya then!"

"Nopey! Sakuraya-chan has a cold~!" Psyche said in a way too cheery of a voice.

"Fuck! No nonononononononononono" Izaya kept saying no and started to freak out, How many people saw him acting like a little girl? Did Shizuo see him, what about his stupid clones? Shinra got very annoyed with him repeating no so he broke out the knock out stuff and drugged up Izaya.

"God that was getting annoying" Namie said as Izaya fell asleep.

"I can't believe he freaked out like that, right Celty?"

**[I knew he would. I guess when he wakes up we'll hit the play button again and make him watch himself act like a little girl, right?]** Celty typed.

"Yep, in the mean time let's go check on Saburo, I wanna see how he's doing." Shinra said with yet another smirk on his face-or what looks like a smirk.

**[If we must, I still can't believe that Erika and Walker went crazy over their manga's being burned like that, can you Namie?]**

"Nope~ but still it was a wonderful sight to see!" Namie cheered as they walked down the hall to where they were keeping Saburo.

"NO MAKE IT STOP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS GUYS ANNOYING VOICE EVER AGAIN!" Saburo screamed just as Shinra and the other came in. On the tv was an American TV show called SpongeBob Square Pants and the shows where set on repeat so no matter what the show would keep playing.

"I feel sort of sorry for Saburo." Psyche said.

"I don't…" Namie said in a dull voice.

"I see the sponge is doing it's job…" Shinra said as he turned off the TV.

"It's over, t-thank god." Saburo said.

**[Just watch where you are driving for now on!]** Said the angry text on Celty's phone. Saburo nodded and ran away the moment he was freed.

"Awww he left…" Psyche said, as Saburo ran he kept yelling the F.U.N song and "GAHHHH GET THE YELLOW SPONGE OUT OF MY HEAD!" But sadly it would never leave, no matter how many anime theme songs he played.

* * *

Ahhh I hade to come up with something for those two... XD I so can't wait to tell you all what happens next!

until next time people

r&r and no mean things! or I'll send Saburo over to you and make him sing the F.U.N song to you~


	3. Chapter 3

Gah I am so sorry everyone, man three months without an update DX god I am so sorry. I couldn't think of anything for this lovely story. Anyway here's the last chapter of Izaya the little girl.

Crystal: WAIT LAST CHAPTER?!

Me: Oh hey look everyone it's Crystal!

Crystal: Last chapter?

Me: Well I couldn't think of anything to type so I just thought I would end it here. Plus since I can't think of crazy shit to do to Izaya I just thought I should end it with everyone laughting at him...

Crystal: Fine...

Izaya: I hate you very much!

Me: Love you too!

I own nothing, just the funny idea of Izaya being turned into a little girl!

* * *

Izaya the little girl chapter 3

Celty drove over to Shizuo's house with something in a small backpack. She had told the blond that she wanted to show him something but didn't say what it was. She had wanted to show him the video of how Izaya acted that past week and she knew he would love to watch the flee act like a child.

Shizuo waited at his apartment for his friend to arrive, he didn't know what she wanted to show him that much was true, he knew it had something to do with Izaya being missing. As he waited for Celty he began eating the cake that he had in his kitchen, then there was a knock at the door. "Fuck and I was just enjoying the cake I had!" Shizuo mutter as he opened the door.

**[Hey!] **Read the text on the Iphone.

"Hey Celty, come on in!" Shizuo said as he moved to the side to let the dullahan in.

**[So, have you ever wondered what strange experiments Shinra had been working on?]** Celty asked as she took off her helmet.

"No not really…" Shizuo said truthfully.

**[Trust me when I say that you'll want in on his next one.]** She typed as she put the DVD into the player.

"Ok…" He sighed as he went to get his cake and milk and sat down on his couch.

**[So then let's be clear on one thing.] **She typed as she got the DVD going **[No one was hurt wile this film was made and this is all happened a few weeks ago. So the only person who had been drugged is back to normal watching a copy of the DVD.]**

"**So who watched the new Disney princess movie?" Izaya asked.**

"**I did, I though Sofia was very pretty in her dress!" Psyche cheered!**

"Is that-?"

**[Izaya, yea it's him!] **Celty answered.

"How?"

**[Shinra made this stuff that turned a grown man into a little girl mentally; they won't have any memories of it so you have to record it. Shinra made some that does let someone remember what they did and let's just say that Shingen is now hiding from him…] **Celty typed as they watched Izaya do a dance which caused Shizuo to laugh very hard.

"Celty, please turn it off. I'm dying here!" Shizuo said in between laughs.

**[Ok.]** Celty typed as she hit the off button.

"Now I know not to make Shinra mad." Shizuo said.

**[Trust me; he would do something ten times worst.]** Celty typed. **[He did something to our neighbors. I haven't heard from their annoying yapping dog in about a week.]**

Shizuo paled, he loved animals and the thought of Shinra and dogs would always end with the dog twisted in some way. "I-I see..." He said as he picked up a dog that was on the floor.

**[Do I want to know the poor dog's back story?] **Celty asked as she scratched the dog's ear.

"No, trust me on this. But, how did you get him to take the potion?" Shizuo ask.

**[We drugged his fatty tuna that he so loves to eat so much, Simon took him to Shinra's work shop of horror where we kept him for about a week or so.] **Celty said.

Shizuo laughed at the thought of Izaya dressed up as a princess and having tea parties. "Can I keep this?" He asked.

**[Yes, it's one of the many copies we made. I'm just going around and giving copies to everyone who has hated him.] **Celty said as she got up.

"Sweet, I might just watch this and laugh at the flee every time I see him." Shizuo said.

After Celty gave everyone that knew, hated and wished Izaya would die the DVD they all laughed at him when ever he would come out of his office. Since then Izaya had swore to get revenge on Shinra, Celty and the others for making him the laughingstock of Japan and causing his business to go down big time. And everyone-but Izaya- lived happily ever after.

* * *

So did everyone enjoy this short story. Believe it or not this is the first chapter story I ever finished... :"D yay! anyway thanks for waiting for this chapter... R&R everyone, R&R


End file.
